So We Meet Again
by x2INFIN3TY-B3YONDx
Summary: Gallagher visits Blackthorn for another Exchange Trip! The COC never existed. Really bad at summarys, better than it sounds; Takes Place after CMH, Rated T.. for now anyway. A bit OOC, Kinda AU
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

**Aloha fellow readers! I've been reading Fanfiction for a while and decided to write my own! So yea this is my first FanFic and I'm sorry if its kinda sloppy or badly written, I tried my best and English is not really my strong point in school, I'm a more science-y kinda girl, lol.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this and please review and tell me what you think and whether I should keep this and continue it or delete it and never speak of it again. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Gallagher Girls series do you think I would be spending about 98.999% of my life reading or Writing Fanfiction about Gallagher Girls?**

* * *

><p>I was sat at the window seat in the library thinking about Zach. Again. Would I ever see him again? Did he like me? Did I like him? All these questions were flooding through my mind when,<p>

"Oopsie Daisies!" called out Liz in her southern accent. I chuckled quietly to myself. The girl knew curse words in over 14 different languages yet 'Oopsie daisies' were the words she chose. I jumped up and ran outside to see her.

"CAMMIE!"

"LIZ!" I ran up and hugged her,

"How was your summer?

"Great, yours?"

I didn't have a chance to reply because we heard the one and only Macey McHenry call out,

"OH-MAI-GOD-ALMIGHTY!" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR AND YOUR CLOTHES MAI GOD!" I SERIOUSLY HAVE MY WORK CUT OUT HERE!"

"MACEY!" We shouted then ran up and hugged her."We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too, but seriously you couldn't have looked after your hair a bit better?"

Wow, typical Macey. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So where's Bex?" asked Macey

"Don't know, I replied, "you have any idea Lizzie?"

"She told me her flight was delayed and she was going to be a little late, so not to worry" Liz told us.

We all picked up our suitcases and lugged them to our room. I threw mine on the bed and started to unpack. Liz took out her wash bag and told us she was going to have a quick shower. Macey quickly unpacked too.

"Cammie can you give me your school uniform please," asked Macey.

"Umm ok?" I replied. I handed it over, just then Liz walked out.

"Give me your uniform too Liz"

"Ok Mace, but why?"

"I just want to make a few alterations" she replied with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Ok whatever, I'm going to go have my shower now" I said whilst grabbing my wash bag.

"Ok be quick though or I won't have enough time to get you all ready for the Welcome Back Dinner!"

"Macey, we have 4 hours, 13 minutes and 39 seconds till the welcome back din…."

"OMG CAMMIE, HURRY UP!" Macey interrupted, quiet rudely might I add.

I rolled my eyes and hurried into the shower. I quickly washed up and then stepped outside. Macey was in the middle of getting Liz ready.

"Ok…..almost…one min…A little more shadow here…..and DONE!" cried out Macey.

Liz cautiously turned around. Her school skirt was now a lot shorter than normal and her blouse was tighter to show off her figure a bit more and now had diamonds on the collar. Her makeup was natural and her blonde almost white hair was in a loose side French braid and looked amazing. Her shoes were black 5 inch heels.

"Wow, you look great Lizzie! "Macey u did a great job!" I said.

"Thanks cams!"

Macey just smirked and said it was my turn. I went and sat in the chair. Liz and Macey attacked me with makeup brushes and hair straighteners.

After a long and painful 47 minutes and 56 seconds of eyebrow plucking, lipstick applying and hair straightening, they were finally done with me.

"Oh thank the Lord I don't think I could have sat still for any longer." I said, standing up.

"Look in the mirror!" said Liz whilst Macey shoved me in front of it.

"Holy…WOW", Macey….I…I don't know what to say…except WOW… I look…"

"Hot? I know" said Macey whilst filing her nails

My uniform was the same as Liz but instead of heels I had some black Moto boots. For my makeup I had black eyeliner and mascara which made my eyes pop and some nude lipstick and a touch of blush. My dirty blond hair was straightened and flowing down my back.

"Thank you so much Macey!" I said.

"No problem Cams" she replied, still filing her nails but now she now had a VOUGE magazine in her lap which she was reading or well studying, there was little yellow notes adorning the pages and scribbles and marks all over. She turned the page and I caught a glimpse of a diagram of, pressure points?

"Guys we have 1 hour, 37 minutes and 21 seconds till the welcome back dinner, what should we do?" said Liz.

"Let's just wait up here for Bex" I replied.

******** 30 minutes later********

I was slouching lazily on the bed with my headphones in listening to some music. Liz was busy doing whatever it is she does on her laptop, probably hacking into the CIA OR FBI. Macey was sorting through her clothes complaining about the lack of storage space when the bedroom door flew open.

"Bloody security, I'm never flying with that airline again" replied the one and only Rebecca Baxter in her thick English accent.

"BEX!" we all screamed and then ran up and hugged her. She stumbled back a bit and dropped her luggage.

"Steady on guys, I missed you all too though there is no need to squish me to death!" she said in a strained voice. We all released our grip and helped her with her luggage.

"Bex, I need your uniform stat, the Welcome Back dinner starts in…1 hour 4 minutes and 12 seconds" said Macey while looking at her watch, "I have to make some alterations"

"What, why?"

"Rebecca Chloe Baxter **(A/N: I wanted Bex to have a middle name so I just made one up ^. ^) **do not make me come over there, just hand me over the uniform then go have a shower, NOW!", said Macey.

Bex gave her a death glare for using her full name then sighed and opened her suitcase and got her uniform and wash bag out. She reluctantly handed her uniform over to Macey then walked into the bathroom. Macey just smirked then got to work with the uniform.

No one messes with Macey when it comes to clothes or anything fashion related.

******** 1 hour later ********

Bex was now dressed in her new and improved uniform, the blouse was tighter and skirt shorter like ours and her chestnut hair was curled and tied up in a high pony. She had on some light shadow, mascara and red lipstick. She looked like some exotic Egyptian princess with her caramel skin and dark eyes. She had some Black creepers for shoes.

Macey looked like a supermodel in her outfit, her uniform identical to ours, her glossy, jet black hair was in loose curls, she had on light shadow and pale lipstick. She wore some black heels similar to Liz's.

"Come on guys we got to go, we have 2 minutes and 7 seconds till the Welcome Back Dinner" said Liz in a worried tone.

"Relax Lizzie, we'll be on time don't worry" said Macey in her usual bored tone.

"Can we just go!" cried Liz.

And with that we walked in tow to the Grand Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did u think? Should I continue or just leave it? Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**That's all for now,**

**Ali xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

**Aloha everyone! I'm really sorry about not updating, I had to study for a test and then it was the September weekend and my family and I went to see our cousins in England. I had no WiFi for the whole journey...No Flippin' WiFi for a whole NINE hours! Anywho here is the next chapter and I'm sorry it's so short I just felt really bad about not updating and wanted to post something. I hope you enjoy it x**

**P.S Thank You to the people who reviewed, Guest and confused-umbrella, it means a lot to me ^.^**

* * *

><p>We arrived at the grand hall with 13 seconds to spare,<p>

"See Lizzie, I told you we would get here on time!" said Macey to Liz

"Oh whatever, can we just eat I'm starving" she replied.

"Me too!" cried Bex

"Me Three" I said.

I pushed open the door and everyone turned to look at us, Macey smirked and whispered,

"Told you, you looked hot"

We went and got our food then sat down with the rest of our classmates. Even though we were all supposed to be talking in American-English, everyone was talking in their own language and accent.

The doors opened once more and all heads turned. It was the teachers and Headmistress Morgan (aka my mom). I saw a new face among the sea of teachers but that wasn't surprising. Mr. Smith was one of the most wanted agents in the world and every year he went to the official CIA Plastic Surgeon and got a whole new face. This year he had blonde hair and grey-ish eyes, he had a broad face and a slightly bigger nose than last time.

They made their way to the head table. Once everyone was seated my mom stood up and started her speech.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN****_: _**_Italic_**_, students_****, Normal, Rachel Morgan.)**

**"Women of The Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"**

We all stood up and replied in unison,

_"__we are the sisters of Gillian"_

**"Why do you come?"**

_"__To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her Secrets._

**"To what end do you work?"**

_"__To the cause of justice and light."_

**"How long will you strive?"**

_"__For all the days of our lives." _ We all replied, finishing the speech off.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back students of Gallagher, I trust you all had a good, safe holiday" said my mum with a smile. "I have an important announcement to make, as you all know last year we had an exchange with our brother school, Blackthorne Institute."<p>

There were murmurs throughout the hall and looks of curiosity were upon my fellow sisters' faces.

My mum just continued, "The trustees and I have talked and we have decided that one semester is not enough to forge true bonds. Therefore 21 of our highly skilled spies will be taking in part in another exchange, but this time Gallagher will be visiting Blackthorne."

There were gasps of excitement and girls squealing. There were so many things being said it was hard to take it all in. There was only one thing on my mind though. Zach. Zachary Goode, the boy who kissed me in front of the whole school and failed to contact me all summer. That hurt. A lot.

"The girls taking part in this exchange are as follows: _Mick Morrison, Tina Walters, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Angela Carter, Eva Alvarez, Natasha Sullivan, Aeryen Ali, Alyssa Watt, Erica Hunter, Sandy Browns, Jennifer Lucas and her sister Ally Lucas, Jordyn Travers, Katie Hawk, Brooklyn Stone, Kayla Anderson, Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee and Cameron Morgan."_

There were Squeals of joy as the 'Lucky' girls chosen for the exchange jumped up and down with glee.

" As soon as you girls have finished your dinner it would be best if you go and pack as we leave at 3:27 am, that is all, Thank you." Finished off my mother. She sat back down.

"OMG, WE ONLY HAVE 7 HOURS TO PACK!" cried out Macey. "COME ON GUYS!" she said while dragging us three along with her to our room complaining along the way about how little time they gave us to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what did you all think? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you all think and if you guys have any ideas for future chapters! <strong>

**xx Ali xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Aloha Humans!**

**I'm really sorry about not updating, I've just had a lot on my plate right now and then it was the October week and my teachers thought it would be a good idea to give us homework over the break D;**

**Also, I want to thank Miaadventure and GreenEyedSmirker for helping me out with this chapter, I de****dicate it to you ^_^**

**Anyway here's the next Chappie, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I dumped my luggage in our dorm, said my hellos and everything and went to the library. I sat in the window seat and looked out the window. I thought about my life and…. Cammie, Oh Cammie I couldn't keep my mind off her. I liked her. A lot. More than I would like to admit. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I thought about the first time we met, in the elevator, I thought about the mission in Roseville and 'Jimmy'. A voice broke my train of thoughts.<p>

"Zach, we gotta go, Its dinner time," called out the voice. I turned to the source of noise. It was Grant. I got up and followed him into The Great Hall. If we weren't on time we were in deep trouble, Blackthorne is a living hell compared to Gallagher.  
>We arrived at the hall with 3 minutes to spare. We walked in and sat at our usual table, Jonas and Nick walked in about a minute later - 56.5 seconds to be exact- and sat down at our table. Nick was our new roommate; he joined about a month after the Gallagher Exchange. He was a bit behind with the work but he caught up quick enough and was now taking classes with us.<p>

The bell rang out signaling the start of dinner. Anyone who arrived after would be punished. The doors opened once again and the teachers filed in, Headmaster Steve at the front. The teachers walked to the head table and sat down, all except Headmaster Steve; he made his way to the podium where a microphone was stood.  
>He started his usual Welcome Back speech.<p>

**"Who are you?"**  
>"We are Blackthorne, Sons of Paul Blackthorne," We all replied in unison while standing up.<br>**"Freshmen of Blackthorne, what do we strive to do?"**  
>All the freshmen replied, "We strive to Ameliorate, We strive to Spy."<p>

**"Blackthorne Sophomores, What do we Endeavour?"**  
>"We Endeavour to Triumph against all odds, we Endeavor to Spy," The Sophomores replied.<p>

**"Blackthorne Juniors, what do we Implement?"**  
>"We Implement our Assigned duties, Assigned to us as Spies." Spoke out all the juniors.<p>

**"Blackthorne Seniors, what have you learned?"**

"We have learned to kill." Finished off the seniors.

We all sat down and Headmaster started to speak again.  
>"Welcome Back students of Blackthorne, I trust you all had an excellent sum…"<br>I zoned out after that.

Suddenly the alarms went off, sirens screamed out "CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK," Large metal doors swiftly came down blocking the main entrance into The Great Hall and the other, smaller ones. There was the sound of windows smashing and girls dressed in all black jumped down and landed on the tables. One girl landed right in front of me.  
>I jumped up quickly and got into a fighting stance, I couldn't see the intruders face as she was wearing a mask, the only part visible were her eyes.<p>

The girl aimed a roundhouse kick to my face; I quickly caught it and flipped her over. She stood up quickly and then bounced down again and swung her leg out causing me to fall to the ground. She straddled me and aimed a punch at my face. I caught it and turned around quickly so I was on top. I was about to punch her when I noticed her eyes. Only one person I knew had those deep icy blue eyes and she was at the Gallagher Academy in Roseville. Or so I though.  
>"Cammie?" I questioned. She used that one moment of weakness against me and flipped us over so she was on top. Then she smirked and said, "Miss me Blackthorne Boy?" then she stood up and walked over to the stage to join the rest of the girls, who I now knew were Gallagher Girls, her hips swinging as she walked. My jaw dropped as I looked at the sight around me; the windows were shattered, tables and chairs were overturned, plates of food on the floor and most of my brothers were either knocked out or tied to something. I glanced over at the teachers table and was shocked at the sight. They were all standing there either laughing or smirking. What the Hell? Suddenly Mr. Solomon stepped out of shadows behind the stage and stood in front of the podium.<br>"I see you boys have been practicing hard," he spoke out sarcastically into the microphone. "I suggest you all take a seat or well what's' left of you all anyway."  
>Any Blackthorne boys standing sat down quickly.<p>

"Now I guess you are all wondering who these lovely ladies are? Well I'll let you see for yourselves," And with that all the girls on the stage removed there masks and smirked. I looked around the room and saw jaws drop. I noticed Nick was staring intently at Cammie, he had a look of joy in his eyes. What was that all about?

"Boys I would like you to meet your sister school, Gallagher Academy," Solomon continued,"Now some of you may know these girls from the Exchange Trip last year, I guess you are all wondering what these girls are doing here. Well the trustees of Gallagher and Blackthorne have been talking and have decided that one semester is not enough to forge true bonds and so some pupils from The Gallagher Academy will be staying here for a whole semester."

Yes! I was going to spend a whole semester with my Gallagher Girl. I looked over at her and made eye contact with her and she blushed and looked down. I smirked at that. I noticed Macey nudge her slightly and then nod towards Nick, who was still staring at Cammie. I saw her look at him and recognition passed through her eyes. And then she started smiling and I saw Nick smile back at her. How the hell did Nick know Cammie and how did she know him?!

"Now I think it's time to introduce yourselves ladies," Solomon said to the girls whilst passing one of them the mic. She stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hi, My names Angela Carter and I'm on the CoveOps track," she started to walk off when she turned back and said, "Oh and my Codenames Angel." She passed the Mic onto the next person.

"Aloha boys, I'm Aeryen Ali and I'm on the CoveOps track. My Codenames Echo," she said confidently, finishing off with a wink. _**(A/N= Aeryen is just another way of spelling Erin)**_ The next girl stepped forward, shoving her hands In her pockets.

"'Sup everyone I'm Natasha Sullivan but you can call me Tasha. I'm on the CoveOps track and my Codenames Shadow" Another girl stepped forward.

"Hiya, I'm Kayla Anderson and I'm on the R&D track. My Codenames Lighting," Said the girl.

It continued on like this. Eventually it was Bex's turn and I saw Grants eyes light up at the sight of her.

"The names Baxter, Bex Baxter" _**(A/N= Yes I did just go all James Bond on you ;D)**_

Mr. Solomon coughed loudly and glared at her, " Rebecca," he said warningly

She huffed and glared at him menacingly. I saw Solomon wince slightly at her glare, if looks could kill we would all be at Solomon's Funeral right now.

"Fine," she sighed, " My real names Rebecca Baxter but I swear to God if any one of you call me that you will, and I mean this, wake up on a deserted island surrounded by sharks and missing your balls!" She said menacingly, her British accent leaking in. I noticed most of my brothers cower in fear and a few covered there pants protectively, I bit the inside of my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"I'm on the CoveOps tack and my Codename is Duchess," she continued. She stepped back and Liz walked forward, tripping slightly.

"H-Hi I'm Elizabeth Sutton, But you can c-call me L-Liz, I'm on the R&D track and my Codename is B-B-Bookworm," She stuttered out. I saw Jonas staring at her and couldn't help but think about how perfect they were for each other.

Liz carefully made her way back to her place in the line and Macey strutted forward, nail file in hand.i saw a few boys jaw drop and one guy actually fell out of his seat. She stood at the podium and in a bored tone said,

"Ok, My names Macey McHenry, yes I am the senators daughter. If any of you have a problem with that you have me or Bex to answer to. I'm on the CoveOps Track and My Codename is Peacock." She finished off. "Oh and boys, eyes up here please," She said while pointing to her face. She strutted back to her spot and I swear I saw Nick drool a little. Finally it was Gallagher Girls turn. She walked up to the mic and quietly said,

"I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie, My Codename is Chameleon. I'm on the CoveOps track." She glanced over towards me and I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to Macey.

Dr. Steve walked back onto the stage and over to the mic. "Welcome to Blackthorne ladies, I'm sure our pupils will give you a warm welcome!" After he finished talking he walked back over to his table and sat back down. The Gallagher Girls started walking over to an empty table in the corner, all except Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz. They started towards our table. Nick stood up quickly with a massive grin on his face. Cammie started grinning and ran into him, engulfing him a massive bear hug.

"Nick!" She shouted happily, "I've not seen you in ages, I've missed you so much!"

He chuckled and replied, "I've Missed you too Camster! it's been way too long."

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked.

"Mum and Dad decided I wasn't learning much by being home schooled so they shipped me off to boarding school," Nick replied.

"But your parents weren't spies," she questioned

"But Aunt Abby and Solomon were," he replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

Cammie's cheeks tinged pink when she realized that everyone in the room was looking at her. She quickly sat down, dragging Nick down with her.

"I'm sorry but have we missed something?" asked Liz

"Cammie you never told us you met a boy over the summer, and a cute one at that," Bex said while wagging her eyebrows.

"Honey you should of called me the minute you met him, I would of told you if he was worth your time," said Macey disapprovingly While eyeing Nick up and down, almost as if she was wondering whether or not to buy a shirt.

Cammie and Nick looked at each other and burst out laughing. Nick actually fell off his seat which caused Cammie to laugh even harder. We all just stared at them like they were aliens. Eventually Cammie managed to gasp out a sentence.

"You...*gasp*.…Thought...*gasp*... me and Nick... *gasp*... are dating,"

"Cammie... *gasp*...is my...*gasp*... cousin," Nick gasped out.

"Oh," we all said at the same time. We must of looked really funny because that just set them off again.

Eventually they calmed down enough to talk in coherent sentences

"I'm hungry," Bex cried out.

"Me too," said Liz

"Me three!" Said Cam and Macey at the same time.

All four of them stood up and walked over to the food tables. They returned with their plates a few minutes later. Liz sat down between Jonas and Bex, Grant beside Bex. Macey sat down beside Nick and Cammie sat in between Macey and me.

"Hello there Gallagher Girl," I smirked at her and she blushed and looked down. Macey whispered something to her and her head shot up and she whacked her on the head then whispered something to her. Macey went red and choked on her drink.

"What is it?" Liz questioned.

"Yes, do tell," said Bex.

Cammie leaned over and whispered to Liz, while Macey leaned towards Bex. Bex snorted and choked on her food, Liz's eyes went wide and she turned as red as a tomato.

"What's going on?" Asked Grant.

"Nothing," they all chorused in unison.

The bell rang signalling the end of dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, What did you all think? Nicks Cammie's cousin, Bet none of you saw that one coming! ^-^ I'll definitely have the next chapter up by next Monday, until then,Ciao Bellas ^-^ <strong>

**P.S, Remember to RFRF! **

**∞ x ALI x ∞**

* * *

><p><strong>***** I made some changes to the last Chapter and there is now 21 girls taking part in the exchange, not 13. *****<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Tour Guides

**Hej everyone! I'm really really sorry about not updating I've just had a lot on my plate and I had a stupid scienc test which I had to study for and now I have a maths test in like a week which I have to study for too -_-**

**Here's the next Chapter, Hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAMMIE'S POV<span>**

The bell rang signalling the end of dinner. I saw Mr. Solomon walk over to the mic once more.

"Could the following students stay seated; _Charlie Knox, Aidan Ross, Luca Gonzales, Jonas Anderson, Jamie and Logan Brennan, Grant Newman, Blake White, Nick Cross, Lucas Carmichael, Beck Wright, Adam O'Donavan, Dexter Branning, Ryder Matthews, Romeo Jaxon, Nick Hidaka __**(A/N: Nick Hidaka is a character from The Geek Girl Series, I just love him and his name so much ^_^. If you haven't read the books I totally recommend you do, they're awesome!)**__, Toby Quinn, Mason Dallas, Finn Dawson and Zachary Goode."_

The rest of the boys that weren't asked to stay got up and left, the remainder of us made our way to the stage. Joe turned to face the boys and started to speak.

"Now I want you boys to show these girls around for the week, your going be their guides. Here is a list for the pairs," he said while handing the clipboard to Aeryen. He walked off the stage and out the doors.

"Ok so the pairs are," started Aeryen, " Mick and Dexter, Eva and Charlie, Tina and Jamie, Macey and Nick Cross,"

I noticed Nick grin at that.

"Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, myself and Ryder, Angela and Romeo, Aidan and Natasha, Luca and Alyssa, Logan and Erica, Blake and Sandy, Jennifer and Beck, Ally and Adam, Lucas and Jordyn, Katie and Nick Hidaka, Toby and Brooklyn, Kayla and Mason, Finn and Anna, Luca and Kim and Zachary Goode and Cammie Morgan."

I sneaked a glance over at Zach and saw him smirking. There was a massive Rush as everyone was trying to find their guides and introduce themselves. Aeryen bumped into Angela who bumped into her guide who nudged me. I staggered backwards slightly causing Liz, who was behind me, to fall off the stage.

"Liz!," I cried out.

"I'm ok, just a slight bum... Oopsy Dasies!" There was a sudden crash and the mic stand and projecter came tumbling down. I took one look at her and burst out laughing. she was covered in wires and was blushing furiously. Bex burst out laughing which caused Macey, then Aeryen. Soon the whole of Gallagher was crying tears of laughter, we were all on the floor rolling around laughing. The Blackthorne Boys were standing above us, looking at us with concern and amusement in their eyes. Eventually we all calmed down and helped Liz back up and fixed the projector and mic.

Natasha and Kayla walked around the hall and returned with a box filled with our timetables and other things. We passed the packages around.

I compared mine with Liz, Macey and Bex, we all had the same classes, yes!

* * *

><p><em><span>Our schedule was:<span>_

**9:05 - CoW**

**9:55 - P&E**

**11:35 - Advanced Encryption**

**12:25 - Lunch**

**1:30 - CoveOps**

**2:20 - Guns & Weapons**

**3:10 - Languages**

* * *

><p>The only difference between our schedule and Liz was she had R&amp;D when we had CoveOps.<p>

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with those sparkling green eyes and a smirk that seemed to be permanently glued to his face.

"So Gallagher Girl, looks like I'm your guide"

"Sadly yes, yes you are my guide Blackthorne Boy"

"How can you be sad when your looking at moi," he replied while pouting.

"Can we just get on with the tour? I asked.

"Fine. Grant, Jonas you coming?" he asked while turning to face them.

"Yeah, let's go my British Bombshell," Him and Bex made their way towards us, Jonas and Liz following closely behind.

"What about you Nick?," I asked.

"I'm coming," he replied while walking towards us with Macey.

Once they both caught up we started on our tour of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_About an an hour later:_**

"And this is your dorm," finished Jonas.

"Thanks Guys, you can leave now," Macey said turning to the guys.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would we be if we just left you lovely ladies on your own? Grant replied.

"Newman," Bex said menacingly.

"BYE!," Grant shouted while legging it around the corner to where I assumed their dorm was.

"Whipped!" Shouted Jonas

Liz walked over to Jonas and whispered something in his ear. He turned bright red and ran the way Grant went. Liz smiled a satisfactory smile and walked back over beside Bex.

"Nicky dear, remember Primary 5? I still have pictures you know," I said evilly to Nick.

"Oh Crap, Later Zach!" he ran off around the corner. All that was left was Zach. His smirk had faltered slightly and he had a slight look of terror in his eyes.

"Zach, just remember that I have about 6 and a 1/2 bags full of Make-Up, Clothes and other beauty products and such with me. Do you still want to come in? " asked Macey.

"Oh...I errr... Ummm...I have ...errrrr... Homework!...yes I have homework to do so I'm just gonna..." And with that he ran off around the corner too.

We high fived each other and walked into our room.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"It's...," Bex said

"So...," Liz breathed

"Amazing...," finished Macey.

The walls were painted light blue and green. There were four beds and a window seat. There was a corner filled with cushions and beanbags and a door on the far left was a door which led to the bathroom. There was a huge wardrobe which looked big enough for all four of us to sleep in. I guess someone must have warned Blackthorne about Macey's excessive amount of luggage.

Our suitcases had been dropped off at the dorm before so all that was left was to unpack, which we left to Macey as "everything had to be colour-coded and in a specific order". If it was up to me everything would be dumped into a drawer.

I walked over to the bed closest to the window and collapsed on the bed, my entire body aching from the long day we had had. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I'll try to get the next Chapter up by next week but t I can't promise anything. Remember to RFRF!<strong>

**Ali xx**


End file.
